1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rheometer and, in particular, to a rheometer which can measure the complex viscosity and complex modulus of small volumes of fluids, as well as other rheological properties of materials such as elasticity.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional rheometers which measure viscosity, often simply referred to as viscometers, cannot be used for measuring viscosities of non-Newtonian samples. Furthermore, most conventional viscometers need large amounts of sample in order to enable measurements to be made. This is therefore a significant disadvantage, because in many cases, only very small amounts of sample are available for analysis.